The Tip of the Iceberg
by Envyyyy
Summary: Takao didn't realize how big the problem was at first , but soon he realized how bad it had gotten. MidoTaka and some side pairings , Mutli-chaptered. may contain violence or bad language. May be rewritten in future.
1. Chapter 1

.

**The Tip of the Iceberg**

**Pairings : Midotaka , side pairings to be decided**

**Warnings: Language use / Violence/ Suggestive themes**

* * *

_**Tip of the iceberg** \- it's to refer to a situation in which you or someone else is seeing only a small part of what is really a bigger problem. So, the iceberg is used to refer to the fact that there is a very big problem, and the "tip" is a small part of that iceberg, or a small part of the bigger problem._

_It was all normal at first or at least I thought, but now I see that everything was wrong from the start._

_From that very day I met him._

* * *

Takao Kazunari appeared cheerful, but in all honestly he himself knew that someone that is happy-go-lucky would probably never exist in this world. He tried convincing himself that it did exist. But it certainly didn't.

It was the third day of his first year in Shuutoku High, and he was already facing a dire situation. This situation didn't have anything to do with him getting in any trouble or anything of that sort. The problem was that he had no one to talk to except for a certain Midorima Shintarou. This normally wouldn't be a problem, and it wasn't as if he hated the guy that much, but he honestly had held a grudge against him after admitting a humiliating defeat to him and his team of ' Generation Of Miracles' team.

The title that Midorima's team wasn't what bothered him, but the fact that they absolutely didn't put in effort to win against other teams which were all trying their hardest was the most cruel fact to accept of it all . It was like they were looking down on everyone else.. No, looking down on others were exactly what they were doing.

Now, Takao normally wouldn't have noticed some random classmate in his class, but Midorima was just an exception. Not only did Midorima have green hair and a tall build, but behind Midorima, was a wheel chair. One with navy blue cushion to be exact. And if bringing that to school wasn't weird enough, Midorima also seemed to not be visibly perturbed by the stares that he was getting.

Takao knew otherwise though, since he could practically see that Midorima was slightly fidgeting with his fingers whilst holding an aura of indifference, while shifting his glasses up every few seconds for no apparent reason. His glasses weren't even dropping down.

This wasn't Takao's problem, and he didn't mind the odd guy doing weird things in class, but what he didn't like was the fact that he was sitting right in front of Midorima . Surely Midorima didn't recognize him, and just saw him as another classmate, but he couldn't keep the feeling of needing to do something inside of him any longer. He felt annoyed that Midorima kept shifting and felt a little spite for him due to what happened in the past. But Takao was also not a quiet person at all. He needed to talk to someone, just anyone. However all his friends were either in another school, or in another class and all his classmates had already formed their found it rude for him to just barge into someone's conversations.

So it was his turn to attempt to start a conversation. Really, what a drag.

Not having anywhere else to turn to, Takao begrudgingly turned behind him to face the person that had been in his nightmares for days on end when he was in middle school. The person that scored the most against his team with flawless three pointers. If he had known this situation would happen before he selected a high school, he wouldn't have picked this one even if his friends were in this school.

None of them had understood his passion for basketball, after all. They didn't know the thrill of facing a tought opponent on the court, or the sheer happiness of putting in efforts and earning a victory, or the despair of losing even as they gave it their all. They really had no idea .

So without a second to spare, Takao put on a grin on his face and started the conversation going .

'' Hey , I'm Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you. Midorima-san right ? I actually love basketball a whole lot and know of you! Your three-pointers are really amazing dude! "

_It wasn't a lie that Takao knew a lot about Midorima, and even idolized his three-pointers, but that didn't mean that he was a fan, and in actual fact he couldn't let go of the grudge that he felt towards Midorima's ex-team._

" ... Nice to meet you , Takao-san. "

"Don't call me Takao-san! It makes me sound old and like my dad , heh. Just call me Takao and that's fine. Anyway, you're joining the basketball club too right? Looking forward to working with you, even if I may not make it onto the team and may just get benched . "

_Ouch, accidentally leaked some spite into that last sentence._

" Pardon my rudeness, Midorima, but what's with that wheel chair you brought along..? "

Midorima then shifted his glasses once more, lowering his head a little.

" It's .. my lucky item. "

" Wait... lucky item , as in the ones from Oha Asa ? "

" That's right. "

At this point, Takao couldn't help it anymore. All of the things about Midorima were just comedic, as if it was straight out from some sort of anime or manga. He kept shifting due to embarrassment, brought along some weird lucky item, and even had green coloured hair! Now, this wasn't a sight that Takao was used to, and he couldn't stop himself. He burst out laughing.

"What the heck! hahahaha I- Hahah . pfffftttttt "

" ... "

" Okay, Heh. I'm done laughing already.. "

At this point, Takao realized that Midorima had been looking at him with a certain look, even though Takao had certainly tried to ignore it at first as he thought that he wouldn't hold it for long, but now Takao looked up, and Silvery blue eyes met green eyes for the first time. Midorima had his lips pulled into a straight line, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. He probably was disturbed that Takao had laughed at his perks, and didn't find that it was anything to laugh at. Takao then deduced that Midorima was just too serious of a person.

Takao stared back at him, his piercing gaze landing on Midorima's for a moment before all traces of humor was wiped from his face and he shifted his gaze back onto the floor to his side.

" .. sorry. "

Takao then knew that he was already not welcome in Midorima's presence anymore, or at least not for today, and quickly turned back to his seat. and this time, he started minding his own business.

There was no point in it anymore if he wasn't welcome, after all. It took out all of the meaning of being ' friends ' and Takao was sick of being treated as if he was just supposed to be there and that it was his duty to be around. Friendships go two ways, and not only from Takao's side only. If it was a one-way road, then there was absolutely no point. That much he had deduced from Middle School.

After all, even if he looked the part at times, he certainly wasn't an idiot.

* * *

**Original A/N: So .. usually my fanfics don't go so well and after a chapter or two I run out of motivation to continue them..**

**-What I'm saying is, don't expect chapters and chapters very soon, and it may discontinue -**

**I actually wrote this cause it was MidoTaka Day yesterday and wanted a oneshot but the oneshot vers was rushed. So..**

**Multi-chaptered fic, Here I come!**

**Takao's not going to be too happy-go-lucky here though. Tell me i****f I'm making them too OOC thanks uvu**

**Edit: Decided to rewrite chapter one cause It was hard to continue from the original first chapter xD Expect a second chapter soon since I've written about half of it.. I think.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tip of the Iceberg**

**Warnings: nothing as of yet I guess**

**A/N: I actually remember I wanted to do somethin with Midorin's sister but I kinda forgot.. i wrote the first 800 or so words of this chapter months ago... just didn't finish it up lols. Also, I rewrote chapter 1 bc I was upset with the way it was so.. go re-read it !**

**[[ IMPT THO]] really, go reread chapter 1 it's reuploaded.**

* * *

_" Shintarou, come here. " _

_He peeked out from the side of his door, hiding half of his body behind the door. _

_Father was gesturing at the spot in front of him and Mother, and though he may be a child, he could tell that nothing good was about to happen. Well, judging from the fact that a moment ago Mother and Father were fighting. But at this point, he knew he had to face the situation and do something._

_At least whilst his small little sister was clinging onto his shirt as he stood there._

* * *

.

Midorima woke up with a start.

There was a familiar stinging on his eyes which he had everyday, a punishment for not having enough sleep. Today was the first day of the second week of high school, and he had really felt nothing that much towards it.

He just had to do well in school, keep up with club activities and secure his place in the future with a degree. Then, he would be all set for living on his own and earning enough money for a well-off life. It was simple. It didn't matter whether anyone made fun of him in class or annoyed him, as long as they had left him alone. However, this condition was something that his current situation was lacking.

The person that had sat beside him in class , ( was his name Takao?) had somehow figured out where Midorima was hiding off at during his lunch breaks. The rooftop, which was off-limits for Shuutoku, where Midorima had hoped not to be found out at. And not only that, but he had taken it like a responsibility to follow Midorima and 'accompany' him along during his lunch breaks.

Feeling a headache quickly springing up at the thought of his annoying classmate, he quickly left his shared room after patting his smaller sister who was still half asleep.

Promptly after entering the living room, he took out his phone and plugged his earpiece into his ears; Oha Asa was something important to take note before he started the day. It was the sole reason why he had left his house an hour earlier than necessary every day. He had to get his lucky item, it probably would decrease his chances of seeing his idiotic classmate.

As a matter of fact, the lucky item of the day was a blue hairband, which he didn't have at home since his sister was not exactly fond of wearing hairbands. With that, he quickly left his home for the shop he visited frequently to find his lucky items, a second-hand shop with a variety of items.

He fastened his pace, eyeing the fact that his horoscope got last place today. That was definitely not a good sign. He had a really bad feeling about it, and this feeling proved true as he saw a blob of yellow hair at the corner of his eyes. Of course, the number one nuisance of his life had to appear now. Kise.

It took him no less than five seconds to notice Midorima, and when he did he literally perked up.

" Ah! Midorimacchi! G'morning! You're up pretty early? I'm waiting for my manager to pick me up, they needed some shots quick. "

Midorima paused in his steps, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Of course, of all people it had to be Kise. Figures.

" .. Who are you? " Midorima quickly shifted his glasses and turned his body away from kise, averting his gaze to the opposite direction.

" Waaah, Midorimacchi, don't be like that! " Kise whined, moving into Midorima's line of vision. This of course, would not be a problem, if not for Kise doing that right as Midorima was about to take his next step. This resulted in Midorima tripping, and in an attempt to break his fall, his hand caught kise's scarf which pulled kise down on top of him. Pushing his face onto the solid, cement sidewalk.

Kise scrambled up frantically, a horrified look on his face. Midorima then slowly got up, and Kise swore he could feel killers' intent radiating from Midorima. He nervously followed Midorima in his steps behind him.

"Midorimacchi, I'm sorry ! "

"... Die . "

* * *

After getting rid of Kise, who had been apologizing for the last thirty minutes, Midorima finally made it to the secondhand shop. There, it seemed like even the store betrayed him. This was as he literally went in after some middle-aged man bought the last blue hairband.

Of course, this would not be a problem, if not for the fact that there were no hair accessory shops or second-hand shops around the area. If he didn't want to be late for school, he would have no choice but to go through the day without his lucky item. This was really the worst.

And so, Midorima made way to school with possibly the worst day ahead of him.

* * *

" Pffffft- "

" ... "

"Pssshshhhhh ahahahahhaah "

To say Midorima was annoyed was an understatement. He felt as if the gods had forsaken him at this point.

Many impossible, unbelievable things kept happening. First, he had ran into a cat on the way to school, which was stuck on a tree. God knows how. Since he was the only person in the area and the cat kept mewing at him annoyingly, he really had no choice. So he reached up to pick up the cat off the tree. But at that moment, the sound of police sirens rang through the neighbourhood and the cat screeched in shock, extending it's claws only to place them on his face. His face certainly didn't appreciate that fact.

So he now had cat scratches on the left side of his face. And to make things worse, a small kid had fell down, landing ice cream on his long black pants. Midorima usually wouldn't be upset about small things like this, and he certainly wasn't upset this time. However, even after he repeatedly insisted that it was fine, the small little girl kept crying louder and louder. She looked about eight and so no guardian was in sight too. So as she cried, louder and louder, passerby's from his school kept turning to stare at him. Whispering and pointing at him, some mocked him and some gave him disappointed looks.

After reassuring the girl that it was fine and buying her another one to placate her, he then finally reached Shuutoku, and finally reached his class. It was this point where he entered at the worst time possible. Just as someone accidentally tripped, whilst holding her bento. And so, its' contents spilled all over his uniform. And even after he washed them, there was a rather large stain on his shirt. And of course, was rather visibly in spite of his black uniform.

It wasn't after class had started did he turn up late, having to wash his uniform under water. The teacher was kinda enough to let it slide just this once and asked him to take his seat, after making him promise never to turn up late ever again. He sat down with much relief at having nothing else happen. It was then did the whole class start whispering and snickering behind their hands at his appearance. He looked as if he went through a tornado, so as to speak.

Takao, the guy seating beside him, was just that one person who really couldn't contain his laughter.

Midorima's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. The teacher at the front also caught his annoyance like a contagious disease, after five minutes of incessant snickers, whispers and laughter.

" That guy at the back beside Midorima.. _Please _read the next paragraph."

Takao froze, grin falling from his face as he realized what the teacher had said. He had no idea where they were, judging by how he looked down with widened eyes, searching frantically around the page. Midorima sighed. It can't be helped.

" Piggy then swam - ", he helped Takao by muttering the start of the paragraph softly,but still audibly.

Takao then gave a greatful glance, before starting to read the paragraph in fluent english, which no one was really expecting.

* * *

**A/N: Oh well hope this chapter is up to expectations... Idk how to feel about it but I think I'll be more consistent with updates .. or I'll try. I have a lot of homework and it's only the third week of school- wait how did time pass that fast ? oh well. **

**3 See you next chapter ! **


End file.
